


薇影双向性转

by kahoyomi



Category: TNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahoyomi/pseuds/kahoyomi
Relationships: 薇影
Kudos: 6





	薇影双向性转

【投稿】我是之前那个被绿了还想上小三的人，我来更新后续了……嗯看到很多美少女怀疑我🎣？拜托我要真有那么闲就直接去更大的平台写文了好吧🙄️总之事情是这样的，上次之后我也不想见我男朋友了，但也没答应分手，就这样钓着他，反正碍于我跟他家里人的关系他也不敢对我怎样。不过比较棘手的是那个三，我跟她班级离得还挺近，基本上每天都能碰上那么一两次，我那个气啊每次都想直接把她按在栏杆边扯她头发，让全校人都来看看这婊子有多不要脸，可转头我又被另一种邪火给缠上，她腰那么细估计穿最小码的校服也不合适，没有人知道她撩起上衣后的腰长什么样子吧，其实我上次也只是混乱中瞄到过一次，要说怎么形容，大概就是春风吹起柳枝，海浪乘着美人鱼，森林深处穿过一只母鹿。  
后面我越想越不对劲，我那个队友还跟我说她那小白莲的样子倒真挺勾引人的，可能才刚碰到阴蒂就颤抖着哭个不停吧。有够无语的，我特么竟然被说动心了，就连练琴的时候黑白琴键都跟疯了似得怪异地扭曲在一起，害我被老师打了好几下竹板。  
然后我就忍不了了，又给她发消息说老时间老地点，我还没想到她真就一个人乖乖来了？？就一副可怜巴巴的样子，不知道的还以为我要强了她呢。不过也是，我的确差点就强了她了，我一看到她就想骂人，除此之外还想把她推到墙角用力去撕咬她每一寸皮肤。她用她那双脆弱的腿平衡着身子，脚踝那里还系着一个红绳。我骂她婊子，让她把衣服脱了，她畏畏缩缩着摇头，仿佛我是什么独裁主义恶霸一样看着我，我耐心有限，直接上手拽开了她的外套，宽松的校服让我的手可以迅速溜进她身体里，她又开始呜咽了，这次也是真的哭了，可能真以为自己就要殉身了吧，上次被我那样打都只是框住眼泪故作坚强的人，这下却是珍珠项链断了线。  
她越哭我越开心，脑海里全都是我朋友跟我说的那些话，一个手指会不会受不了，耳朵跟肩窝哪里更敏感，大腿内侧的肉会不会跟她脸一样很好揉，她跟我对象接过吻吗舌头听话吗，叫起来跟片子里的女人又有什么不一样。  
我每想到一样就做出一步行动，等我意识到的时候她已经像玛丽斯图亚特那样残破了，衣衫袒胸露肩，到处都是不可言说的红色标记，红似喷溅的鲜血。  
我没有sm倾向，甚至性事上一概冷淡，我也不知道我怎么了。


End file.
